


Rather Indecent (Solas POV)

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompted POV switch for my fic Rather Indecent, in which Solas sings a very inappropriate song to Isii. </p><p>
  <i>Pre-Relationship Solavellan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Indecent (Solas POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rather Indecent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734149) by [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez). 



When he heard her humming, it came as a shock.

It was a song Solas was more than familiar with, though it had been ages since he’d heard it and even longer since he had given it voice. It was a tune resigned to bawdy youth - lewd words to proposition another, to seduce as well as to revel in unreserved desire. Elvhen sensibilities were quite different than the more prudish modern mortals. As a younger man he could, and had, recited those lyrics to be rewarded with coquettish smiles and laughter. Now, he suspected that they would be deemed unfit to say to a whore.

Hearing her hum the tune was unexpected, to say the least. Isii certainly had her moments where she could be quite forward in her flirtation. She was not one to concern herself with sexual propriety, so he could not deny the possibility that she would hum it so openly while being fully aware of its context. When he heard her begin to sing, however, the truth became more clear.

The Dalish had taken a song of debauchery and dedicated it to the worship of their false gods.

He could not help but laugh at the absurdity of that, which caught the Herald’s attention. He apologized for the interruption and reassured her that it was not due to the quality of her voice - but the explanation he offered, that he knew a previous version of the song that predated her own, simply stirred her interest further.

“Could you sing some of it for me- the way it was in Elvhenan?” she asked innocently. “I mean… assuming you can sing.”

His lips pursed, resisting the urge to grin. “I have been known to, from time to time,” he said, his brow lifting. “You are certain you wish to hear it?”

She nodded enthusiastically and he could not help but feel a slight brush of heat in the tips of his ears as he began his quiet recitation. Though he attempted to keep his features from giving him away, there was an odd and perverse delight in watching her utterly blank expression as he described to her, in graphic detail, how he wished to explore her body. In words she did not understand, he told her how his tongue longed to taste her, how his hands would bring her bliss, how he ached to be enveloped in the heat of her core. He told her how he would worship her for hours unending, how she would scream and writhe in ecstasy if only she would allow him the privilege of touching her.

Those were simply the words of the song, of course.

They meant little more than that.

“What did that all mean?” she asked once he had finished.

He tried his best not to laugh.

“I would rather not say.”

His resistance only teased at her curiosity. He should have expected as much. “Seriously?” she asked with a smirk. “Now I have to know.”

“The lyrics are rather lascivious.”

Her brow arched. “Oh?”

He contemplated elaborating further, but decided against it. It was better to allow the moment to pass, unexplained.

“Feeling a little shy, Solas?” she teased. “What? Are you afraid you’ll start blushing?”

 _Quite the opposite, in fact._ He couldn’t deny that he took some pleasure in the thought of shocking her by revealing what he’d just said. She thought him prudish and reserved. It was a well-calculated impression. Solas kept himself distant, despite her flirtation, because he knew nothing good could come of it. She was a beautiful woman and he would be lying if he denied his attraction to her - but that did not mean he had to act on such impulses.

No matter what fantasies he had allowed himself of that nature.

“It would be far from appropriate in mixed company.”

He kept his eyes forward but could feel the warmth of her as she leaned in, close enough to brush against his arm as they walked. “I see,” she hummed softly. “So that means you would say it to me, just not to anyone else? And why is that, Solas?”

He would not acknowledge her teasing.

“I can’t even convince you to whisper it to me?” she pressed, lowering her voice. “Come on, Solas. Indulge me a little.”

He paused, his pace slowing as he studied her face. Their companions continued down the path, the distance between them growing. It would allow for some sense of privacy, he supposed, which made the temptation to act harder to resist.

He should simply refuse.

Instead, he gave a small nod. “If you insist.”

“Oh, believe me. I do,” she said, her smile widening.

“I am certain much of the poetry would be lost in translating it into the common tongue,” he said, masking his teasing delight behind thoughtful discourse. “There is a level of nuance to Elvish that I find lacking when trying to pair the languages together, but I will make my feeble attempt.”

He brought his lips to her ear, his voice in a low whisper. “Beautiful woman, your body is exquisite heat,” he murmured, reciting the words without melody. “Your dance is the heartbeat and music your soul. You give sound shape and bring life with your song. Dance for me, miraculous creature. Let my eyes know your body before my lips learn the taste of your skin.”

This close, he couldn’t help but catch the scent of her, warm and honeyed. He wondered idly if she would taste just as sweet. He kept his hands tucked behind his back as he leaned into her, their steps slowing further. “I would have you for myself,” he continued. “Your emerald eyes in firelight. The long line of lithe limbs.”

So perhaps he changed the translation to suit the color of her eyes.

It didn’t mean anything.

“Let me know the sweetness of your surrender and I will give you all that you desire.” She began to turn her head and he simply followed the movement, drawing his lips closer to her ear, just shy of brushing against her. “The Heavens themselves will know your song by the time I am done with you.”

He heard her breath shudder softly - barely noticeable and yet there all the time, sending a rush of boldness through him. It would be so easy to touch her. He wondered if something as simple as brushing his fingers along her arm would elicit such a sound again. “Will you dance for me still as my touch trails to places few others have been?” he asked, unable to keep from smiling as he heard her lips parting. He could kiss her now, if he wanted to. He was certain of it. All it would take was a simple turn of his head, a soft touch to her chin and he could know if those lips felt as soft as he’d imagined them. He had her attention completely now, her steps stilled as she clung to each syllable. “Will you still sing for me when my tongue is slowly tracing your-”

He paused.

No.

This was a bad idea. The words he’d said had been tame so far, but the next certainly weren’t.

Perhaps it was best to leave it to her imagination.

“Forgive me,” he said, withdrawing, “but the rest is far too vulgar. It would be wildly inappropriate for me to translate it.”

He turned then, continuing along the path at the pace he’d held before, noting with some small amount of satisfaction that it took a moment for her to begin walking again.

“Ah,” she said, her voice wavering. She cleared her throat to cover it, but he heard it all the same. Solas smiled quietly to himself as she quickened her steps to catch up with him. “I suppose I’ll just have to work at learning more Elvish, then.”

“Perhaps you should,” he said with a calm nod, biting back to urge to smirk.

She was not alone in her ability to tease.

He could chide himself later - but for now he allowed himself to enjoy it. 


End file.
